Kokoro
by AomiNekoChan
Summary: One-Shot inspirado en la cancion Kokoro de Rin Kagamine version Fandub de Ranita Conejito, es mi primer One-shot con cancion espero que os guste nwn


**Aqui os traigo este One-Shot para pediros disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar mis historias, me inspire en la version Fandub de esta cancion que es cantada por ranita conejito, ademas en mi primer One-Shot inspirado en una cancion espero que os guste tanto como a mi disfrutarlo nwn**

**Kokoro**

-Ahora abre tus ojos-

Escuche una voz y abrí mis ojos encontrándome con un hombre, que era mi creador, alto, con el rubio y ojos marrones

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días-

-¿Sabes quién soy?-

-Eres mi creador-

-¿Está trabajando en los sistemas correctamente?-

-Sin problema-

-Entonces tu nombre es...Lucy-

**Fui creada como un robot, un científico vida me dio, para describirme me llamo MILAGRO.**

**Pero una cosa le falto, algo que no puede construir y eso se llama corazón, un programa**

Me encontraba sentada en el sofá del salón con un rostro sin sentimientos mientas veía pasar el tiempo

**Muchos años han pasado ya, he vivido en gran soledad, esperando un milagro quizás, mi ilusión.**

Veía a mi creador de un lado a otro trabajando en un nuevo programa que no sabía para que era.

**Quiero saber que paso con él, todo lo que izo hasta el final, como fue que el creo por mí, un corazón.**

_El día que termino se me hacerlo y me dijo:_

_-Nunca abras este programa, puede ser demasiado para ti- Dijo para luego sentarse en su silla y que si corazón dejara de latir._

_Paso el tiempo y aunque me digiera que no lo abriera no puede evitar abrirlo._

_**De nuevo, ahora, comienza a acelerar el milagro que es para mí**_

_**¿Por qué no puedo retener, mis lágrimas?**_

_**¿Por qué tiemblo así y puedo sentir, mi corazón muy rápido?**_

_**¿Es esto lo que yo esperé, para mi corazón?**_

_Hice lo que el programa dijo, el programa que el científico hizo para mí. ¿Por qué fue tan bueno conmigo? No podía entenderlo antes- Pensé mientras veía la pantalla del ordenador de mi creador._

_**Tengo un gran corazón, corazón tengo yo.**_

_**Hora ser como sentir la felicidad**_

_Empecé a ver las fotos del programa y en ellas había: _

*Una mujer rubia sosteniendo a un bebe de pelo rubio recién nacido.

*Ese bebe sentada en el suelo mirando para arriba.

*una chica rubia de ojos marrones chocolate sonriendo con su nuevo vestido.

*Y a la misma chica sentada en un prado amarillo, por las millones de flores amarillas, mirando al cielo.

**Tengo un gran corazón, corazón sin final**

**Ahora se como sentir la tristeza**

*A la chica con una baya blanca sentada en una cama de un hospital.

*La chica tumbada en la misma cama con un aparato para respirar mientras dormía.

**Tengo un gran corazón, corazón tengo**

**Estos sentimientos profundos son**

Me di cuenta que esa chica era yo y mientras veía las fotos no puede evitar llorar.

**Ahora pienso que ya descubrí, la razón por la que nací,**

**Solo estar debe atormentar y triste ser.**

**Por eso yo sé, desde el día aquel que un corazón late en mí,**

**Con calidez muy dentro de mi ser, me hace vivir**

Seguía llorando y no podía dejar de llorar cuando unos pétalos amarillos entraron por la ventana.

**Ahora diré, que el mundo es muy real,**

**Lo dedico, solo a ti**

Coji el pétalo entre mis manos y me levanto rápidamente y voy hacia la puerta que da al exterior y la abro.

**Gracias te doy, gracias te doy,**

**Por traerme a este mundo tan hermoso y genial.**

**Gracias te doy, gracias te doy,**

**Por permitirme pasar días contigo.**

Vi enfrente de mi aquel campo de flores amarillas y no pude evitar caer al suelo rodeada de esas flores y entonces recordé los momentos que pase con el

**Gracias te doy, gracias te doy,**

**Ahora cantare para ti siempre**

**Gracias te doy, gracias te doy…**

Coloque todas las flores a su alrededor y empecé a cantar con todos mis sentimientos.

Narro yo.-

Fue exactamente un milagro, el robot que obtuvo un corazón continuo viviendo.

Canto todo sobre sus sentimientos, pero el milagro duro solo un momento,

El corazón era demasiado grande para soportarlo.

Al final, la maquina se detuvo y nunca se movió de nuevo.

Sin embargo, en el último momento su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa y Lucia…. Lucia como un ángel.

-Gracias…..Padre-

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
